In Dreams Do We Find The Truth
by KeiranEmrys
Summary: "I'm sorry. It's just... you look familiar. Have we met before?"  Then Merlin smiled, and a rush of memories crashed over Arthur. "Oh. We may have."   xXEntry for Challenge 7 of the Summer Pthon at LiveJournalXx


Pale legs wrap around his, a hand glides up his side. Red lips drag along wet skin. A tongue slides its way down, down, down. He breathes out a gasp. The name is on his lips, but he can't say it. Blue eyes flick up to meet his. Blue eyes, blue eyes, magic…

"Oh my god. Arthur! Arthur!"

Arthur grumbled and turned over, a thin slice of sunlight piercing right through his previously pleasant dream and bringing him back to reality. A reality where the shrill voice of The Witch was currently waking him up. He glared up at her through bleary, sleep blurred eyes.

"What could you possibly want this early in the morning Morgana?"

Morgana, unlike most people when glared at by Arthur Pendragon, simply sniffed and tossed a shirt at his head.

"Get your lazy ass up dear brother," And honestly she made 'brother' somehow sound like an insult, "We have a meeting with the boss in a half hour and you know how he hates it when we're late."

Arthur almost groaned, almost. He'd forgotten about the meeting with the CEO of Camelot Productions. Otherwise known as Uther Pendragon, their father. Though the fact that he preferred they call him their boss said rather a lot about his parenting skills.

Following a lightning fast shower and an equally quick time getting dressed he met his sister in his kitchen where she handed him a much needed mug of coffee. He yawned out a thank you and chose to ignore Morgana's ever present eye-roll. When he could finally feel the caffeine entering his system enough to make him a somewhat more functional member of society, he asked Morgana to remind him again on what this meeting was about. She was predictably annoyed with him.

"Honestly Arthur, you'd think I was the only one with a brain around here," She sighed and tried to rein in her sour expression. "Uther's introducing our new assistants today. Ring a bell?"

Arthur pursed his lips, like he was thinking really hard about it. "Hmm, you know I do remember something like that…" He shrugged. "Well it's about time isn't it? I mean you've needed someone to assist you in everything for ages now haven't you?"

Morgana's outraged squawk as he skipped out the door pull a bigger smile on his face than even the lovely dream he had. In fact, the details of the dream had already begun to leave him.

* * *

><p>Uther Pendragon looked up from his files as his two spawn*ahem* children walked in. "Ah, Arthur. Morgana. Come in, we'll get started right away."<p>

He motioned the two to sit in the rather uncomfortable chairs across from him (It was a method he had; make everyone as uncomfortable as they could be in his presence and they had no room left in their heads to argue with him). He looked at them for a moment then comm'ed his secretary. "Send them in Nim."

A moment later the fiercely angry red head stalked in the door. Uther ignored the death glare she seemed to always have around him and directed his attention to the assistants following her. "Will that be all, sir?" she practically spat the title.

He feigned a pleasant smile, much to Arthur's and Morgana's amusement. "No. You may return to whatever it was that you were doing. Without a word she left and Uther's smile immediately vanished. He turned back to Arthur and Morgana.

"Morgana, this is Gwen. She is to be your assistant from now on. I've been informed that she has excellent typing, filing, organizing, and people skills." A kind dark-skinned young woman walked forward and greeted Morgana. Her eyes flicked to Morgana's face and back down, apparently embarrassed from something. Arthur almost snorted out loud; she was exactly Morgana's type. Next thing you know, they'll be inseparable, practically hip to hip. Oh joy.

"And Arthur, this is Merlin," A slight, pale man walked forward just as Gwen did and Arthur looked over at him finally. Their eyes met. Everything Uther was saying about Merlin's background and skills drowned out. Blue eyes. Those blue eyes. Magic.

"Merlin." He couldn't help that the name slipped out, didn't even realized until the skinny man was staring at him quizzically. Arthur shook his head in an attempt to clear it. "I'm sorry. It's just... you look familiar. Have we met before?"

Then Merlin smiled, and a rush of memories crashed over Arthur. "Oh. We may have."


End file.
